Usuario Blog:CracKers :B/Devastating Destiny -- Temporada 1
Hola amigos, me adelante a escribir los episodios, lo se, pero es que ya quería que la leyeran, ahora léanla, y disfrutenla, sin más.. comenzamos! PD: P.O.V Significa "Punto de Vista" (Diferentes puntos de vista en la redacción del capitulo, como si la persona estuviera narrando los acontecimientos). Además de que puede ser que cada P.O.V este en diferentes tiempos y no ocurran simultaneamente. S01E01 Welcome to The New World P.O.V Steve (Ahi estaba, en un trabajo inútil que nunca me había gustado, pero en el que trabajaba por necesidad, ya que tenía que pagar mi departamento, ya que mi padre desapareció y mi madre.. ella, no quiero hablar de eso, solamente, necesito el dinero). -Bien Steve, terminaste la jornada del día de hoy, nos vemos mañana. – Decía el jefe de el restaurante, quien acababa de llegar de una junta de trabajo, sin decir nada, me quite la bata, la metí a mi mochila, y me fui. Ya estaba oscuro, había poca gente caminando por las calles, y tenía que ir caminando al edificio, porque necesitaba el dinero, y no lo utilizaría para pagar pasaje. Seguía caminando, acababa de llover y había grandes charcos de agua, y paso lo que me imaginaba. -¡Fíjate tarado! – Gritaba alguien sacando la cabeza por la ventana del auto, tras pasar por arriba del charco y mojarme todo. -Imbéciles. – Seguía caminando, estaba haciendo frio, y yo mojado, lo peor. Después de varios minutos, llegue al edificio, subi por las escaleras, destilando agua, y abri la puerta. Había un desorden, pero que importaba, era mi departamento, fui a la cocina, y tome el cereal y la leche con toda la flojera del mundo. Me sente en el sillón, tome el control y puse mi canal favorito. “Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos, vamos a tierras muy..” – Estaba saliendo Hora de aventura, genial, a quien le importa que sea una caricatura para niños, me encanta igual. Después de mirar el maratón entero, cambié el canal a uno más serió, el de noticias. Noticias, como siempre, me aburrieron y dormi, dormí. P.O.V Ashley -Abuela ¿ya te tomaste las pastillas? – Así era, vivía con mi abuela, junto con mi hermana, no teníamos padres porque ellos murieron, todos mueren, esas pastillas las había robado, no me sentía una mejor persona por haberlo echo, pero las necesitábamos, mi abuela estaba enferma y no podía dejar de tomarlas, vivíamos en una pequeña cabaña cerca de un bosque. -Si cariño, ya me las tome, me siento mejor. – Decía nuestra abuela, quien estaba recostada en una silla de madera. -Hermana, quiero hablar contigo, vamos afuera por favor.- Decía Lucia, mi hermana, no se que quería decirme, pero sería algo cierto, ya que ella es muy sincera, algo buena de ella, así que sin decir nada fui hacía ella. -¿Qué pasa Lucia?- Le preguntaba yo. -La abuela, ella, no se, cada vez la veo más agitada, más lenta, me preocupa que muera y que nos deje solas, se que papá te enseño karate y otras cosas, y que podríamos sobrevivir solas en el mundo, pero no se, se sentiría extraño. – Decía ella quien se encontraba sentada en un tronco, estaba congelada, hasta yo sentía sus escalofríos. -Tranquila, ella vivirá para siempre, ella será nuestra estrella, ella cuando se vaya, estará aquí, y aquí- Decía yo tentando su cabeza y su corazón. – Y también haya arriba, mirándonos, ella estará vigilándonos, mirando todo lo que hacemos. -Eso, no me hace sentir mejor. Pero, se que lo que dices pasara, confio en ti. – Decía ella abrazandome, fuertemente, luego comenzó a llover y desde adentro nuestra abuela grito.. -¡Vamos, hijas! Entren, el cielo se esta cayendo!! – Gritaba ella, como le gustaban las metáforas, sonreímos ambas, y entramos. P.O.V Steve Estaba dormido, la TV Encendida, y yo roncando con el control en las manos, estaba tirado en el sofá, cuando de pronto, me dio ganas de orinar, trataba de no pensar de eso y no ir, pero me gano, y comenzaba a salir, me levante corriendo y fui al baño. -La tv esta prendida, la luz llegara muy alta, pero que importaba, había terminado de orinar y eso se sentía de maravilla, Sali con toda la flojera del mundo, y tome el control, pero antes de apagar la tv, algo muy extraño e interesante estaba saliendo en ella. ---“Salgan de la ciudad, Seattle, no es seguro, no sabemos que es lo que esta pasando, ni porque, o si prefieren, enciérrense en su casa, tapen las ventanas y sellen la puerta, SEATTLE YA NO ES.. ¡Seg…- Decía un hombre escondido en un callejón, pero luego la transmisión se corto, y quede asustado, muy, pero muy asustado. Corrí hacía mi cuarto, tome el teléfono, y trate de llamar a alguien de mis contactos., pero no había señal. Sali del departamento, y baje a la recepción. -¡Señora Mary! – Gritaba yo a la recepcionista, pero no había nadie, la puerta del edificio estaba abierta, y sin pensarlo, me asome entre el mueble. Quede aterrorizado con lo que mire.. La Señora Mary, siendo, devorada, por una persona, pero no era una persona, estaba palido, los ojos rojos, tenia sangre en su boca y sus ojos, tenia las manos deformados y la cabeza destrozada. Esa cosa, me miro, yo trate de no asustarme. Se detuvo, se paro, comenzó a correr atrás de mi junto con otros dos que habían entrado. Comenze a correr por las escaleres, y entre a mi cuarto, cerre la puerta, le puse seguro, y comenze a ponerme seguro. -Oh dios mio, que pasa aquí.. – Decia tras ver por la ventana todo el caos, el edificio vecino, estaba quemándose, había gente tirándose por la ventana y muchísimos monstruos más merodeando por la calle. P.O.V Ashley -¡Hermana levántate! – Le decía a Lucia quien estaba dormida en su colchón. -¿Qué pasa? – Decía ella levantándose enseguida, era muy floja, pero es como todos.. -Nada, solo, estaba aburrida, la abuela ya se levanto, esta tejiendo afuera. – Cuando dije eso, Lucia se paro y comenzó a caminar hacía el “jardín” si así se puede llamar, estaba mi abuela tejiendo, como siempre, Ni siquiera había bebés para darle esos. -Oye, no hay nada para comer, me acompañas a el bosque para conseguir algo de naranjas? – Decía Lucia, quien se encontraba tomando la canasta. -Emm, claro, pero tengo que lavar la ropa. Luego de eso, vamos ¿vale? – Le preguntaba, yo era quien lavaba la ropa, porque mi abuela ya no puede hacerlo, y no había lavado en una semana. -Como sea, voy a adelantarme, regreso en unos diez minutos. – Decía Lucia caminando hacía el bosque y tarareando una canción de cuna. Después de unos segundos, desapareció entre el bosque, tome la ropa en mis manos, y la lleve al lavadero para lavar, mi abuela estaba sentada tejiendo junto a mi, mientras yo lavaba. -Hija, quiero saber que cuidaras de tu hermana, se que eres fuerte, tu padre te enseño a serlo, y tienes un corazón muy grande. – Detuve de lavar, y voltee a mirarla, sonreí. -Sabes que no es cierto, eh echo muchas cosas malas, así que n.. – No me dejo terminar y me regaño por decir eso. -¡Tu no eres mala!, Tu has hecho todo eso, por mi, por tu hermana, no porque quieras, no eres mala, y lo has demostrado. – Me asusto que se hubiera exaltado tanto, puede ponerse mal por ello. -Tranquila abue, es que.. a veces, pienso que no soy una buena persona. – Le decía lo que justamente estaba pensado, todas veces que robe, me hacían pensar todo eso. -Lo importante es que, cuides a tu hermana muy bien, y que sigan con su vida normalmente cuando yo ya no este. – Decía mi abuela, mientras yo seguía lavando. -Lo, prometo. Cuidare de mi hermana. – Decía yo, luego terminamos el tema y continue lavando la ropa. Después de aproximadamente 7 minutos, mi hermana llego. -Hey mira, conseguí un poco de fruta. – Decía Lucía quien me lanzaba una manzana y yo la tomaba. -Genial, abuela iremos a conseguir más fruta, metete a la cabaña, regresamos pronto.- Le decía a mi abuela, mientras tendía la ropa. -Esta bien cariño, cuídense hijas, las espero para la cena. – Decía mi abuela, que a como podía, se metía a la cabaña para continuar con su tejido. Camine con mi hermana hacía el bosque de nuevo, y duramos un buen rato sin hablar, solo tomábamos fruta, y la guardábamos. -¿Extrañas a papá y mamá? – Me preguntaba ella, es algo extraño hablar de ellos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos, es como si no los conociera, no recuerdo su rostro exactamente, después de no verlos por más de 8 años. -No lo se, los amé cuando estaban, peor ahora no los recuerdo bien, pero siguen siendo nuestros padres. – Le comentaba, ella no dijo nada hasta como 2 minutos más. -Yo los extraño. – Decía seriamente, mientras caminábamos en busca de más fruta. -Los recuerdos te dañan, a mi no me gusta recordar cosas malas, me entristece pensar que ellos ya no están con nosotros. – Le decía mientras cortaba más fruta. -Bien.. – Decía ella, aún seguía sería, no se porque, pareciera que nos conocemos, aunque a veces es aburrida, creo que eso le pasa, continuábamos cortando fruta, ya nos habíamos separado mucho de la cabaña, hasta pareciera que estaba oscureciendo ya. -Oye, esta oscureciendo, y el bosque de noche, da mucho miedo, mejor regresemos a casa ¿bien? – Preguntaba Lucy, yo solo me di la vuelta, y acerté con la cabeza, ya llevábamos mucha fruta, e íbamos de regreso a la cabaña, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. -Siempre me ha dado miedo estar sola ¿sabes? – Le decía yo, era verdad, estar sola me aterrorizaba. -Ya lo sabia, me di cuenta aquella vez que te deje sola en el bosque ¿recuerdas? – Me decía ella, recuerdo aquel momento, íbamos con mamá al bosque, y luego ya no estaban, me asuste mucho, que me perdi, pero nunca me di cuenta que la cabaña estaba a unos metros de ahí, papá tubo que ir a buscarme. -Si, pero fuiste castigada por eso. – Le conteste, ella rio y yo también. La tranquilidad y la paz, se acabo cuando escuchamos unos gritos desgarradores que pedían ayuda. “Ayuda, ¡Ayudenme porfavor!” – Se escuchaba, Lucy me miro a la cara. -¡Abuela! – Grito ella, comenzamos a correr, tirando la canasta con la fruta, estábamos muy lejos, pero escuchábamos los gritos, corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos, por fin llegamos. -¡Quitate! ¡Abuela! – Gritaba yo, al mirar una persona desfigurada, palida con ojos rojos con sangre, mi abuela estaba tirada en el suelo, con el estomago abierto. -¡Abue! ¡No, abuela! No te vayas.. ¡Abuelaa! – Gritaba Lucia, quien estaba sentada con ella, mientras esa cosa se dirigía a mí. Parecía no saber nada, se acercaba a mí, más y más, yo solo retrocedía, y me tropeze, haciendo que esa cosa fea se tirara sobre mi. -¡Ash! – Grito Lucy, corriendo hacía la cabaña, no supe más, estaba tratando de quitarme, de ahí. Estaba muy asustada, estaba llorando, mi abuela, había sido asesinada, ella había muerto frente a nosotras, y no pudimos hacer nada. -¡Aly! Quitame a esta cosa de.. – Antes de que terminara, pude mirar como mi espada corto la cabeza de esa cosa, y mi hermana lo había echo. Ambas corrimos hacía con mi abuela, pero ella parecía estar muerta. Comenzamos a llorar, estábamos abrazadas, y pudimos ver que más cosas de esas se acercaban. P.O.V Jinx (Soy una loca, lo se, destruir cosas y hacerlo por aburrimiento era, ¡Divertido!, soy una loca de verdad, pero que importa, estaba ahí, sentada en el bosque, junto a una fogata, la verdad no sabía que hacía ahí. Recordando cosas del pasado solamente..) --FLASHBACK— -¡Jinx! ¡Tonta! Burra, eres una tonta, no sabes nada! – Decía una de mis compañeras de cuarto grado. Quien me tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a patearme. -¡Dejenme! ¡Dejenme en paz! – Gritaba yo, suplicando que me dejaran, pero no lo hacían.. … -¡Caityln! Hija, ¡Vamos! – Decía papá mientras abrazaba a mi hermana, y me dejaba del lado. Sentía tanto odio por ella, era lo peor que me había pasado. Cada vez que hacía algo mal, siempre me insultaban, hasta mis padres, Caitlyn era la preferida de ellos, yo era algo más en la casa. Ella siempre se creía mucho, nunca me quizo, siempre me tubo asco, Caitlyn fue mi perdición, siempre fue mejor que yo, y estaba dispuesta a matarla, y vengarme de todos ellos. .. --FIN FLASHBACK— -Estúpida Caitlyn, junto con mis “padres”. Pero vamos, destruir cosas siempre me anima, y más cuando gente muere al hacerlo.. Ahora que estas cosas habían atacado el universo entero, era el momento de hacer lo que más me gustaba. ¡Destruir!, nadie puede impedírmelo ahora que todos morirán! – Decía yo, mientras caminaba fuera del bosque, y miraba un edificio. – Espero y haya gente durmiendo plácidamente, mientras mueran.. S01E02 Love for Destruction P.O.V Jane (Parecía ser un día normal, la verdad acababa de despertar y no pareciera haber ningún problema, solo que no había dejado pensar que hace exactamente 9 años, mis padres habían fallecido, y recuerdo esos momentos.. como si hubiera sido ayer)… _Flashback_ -Papá, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Le preguntaba a mi padre, quien manejaba, al parecer íbamos de vacaciones. -A un lugar mágico, ¿quieres ir a DisneyLand? – Me decía el, mientras mi madre reía, en ese momento sono el teléfono de el. – Ah, lo siento cañiro, ¿puedes pasarme el teléfono? – Decía el apartando completamente su mirada de el camino, y quitando las manos del volante. -¡CARIÑO! – Grito mi madre quien estaba aterrada, puesto que un camión se atravesaba en el camino, y el carro chocaba contra el, mi padre habría sufrido Trauma Craneoencefalico por un mega golpe en el volante, y mi madre había sido lastimada en la cabeza y se había encajado vidrios de la ventana del coche, pudo sobrevivir no unas 2 horas, puesto que luego murió en el hospital, yo había sobrevivido milagrosamente, ya que a pesar de haberme rompido un hueso, y lastimado la cabeza, pude sobrevivir. Viví con mi abuela en un departamento en Seattle, hasta que ella fallecio de muerte natural, como no tenía dinero para pagar la renta del departamento, decidí construir una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, luego de encontrarme con una tierna anciana quien vivía junto conmigo. _Fin Flashback_ -¿Sigues pensando en eso? – Me preguntaba May, la señora que me encontré en el bosque hace unos años. -No puedo evitarlo, hoy se cumple un año más de que eso ocurrió, y no puedo olvidar la cara aterrada de mi madre cuando todo paso, ni siquiera la volví a ver después de que yo reaccionara en el hospital. -Tranquila, ¿Quieres un té? – Me preguntaba ella, era super buena preparando té, y lo hacía natural, la quería como mi segunda abuela. -Amm.. ¡Claro! Como decir que no.. – Decía yo, me veía sucia ya que tenía la misma ropa de hace 4 dias, aunque la verdad no tuviera casi ropa después de que lo perdiera todo, aún conservo algunas joyas de mi madre, la mayoría las tuve que empeñar para conseguir algo de dinero para ropa y comida. Ella solo se alejo sonriendo, para prepararme el té. Me levante a la cosa que tendría que ser una cocina, para platicar con ella mientras preparaba el té. Pero.. no había nadie, me parecio extraño, pero bueno, tal vez fue a conseguir hojas para el té, porque no había nada. Regrese a mi pequeña habitación, abrí el cajón, y tome mi espada para practicar, aunque no la necesitaba porque era super buena con ella, nadie podría vencerme. P.O.V Steve (Pero que diablos pasa en el mundo, ahora todos o casi todos son monstruos y eso me asustaba demasiado, en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono, la verdad no supe como, ya que no había señal, pero no importa, conteste) <¿Hola?> Decía Yo Decía alguien que al parecer era mi jefe. <¿Para que?> Finalizó la llamada. -Pobre señor Crabe, como no pude decirle bien lo que estaba pasando, diablos. Corrí hacía la televisión a buscar algún canal con señal, pero fue inútil. La verdad, creo que es más seguro escapar de aquí y enfrentar a esos monstruos P.O.V Jinx (Ya iba a destruir aquella parte, donde podría, podría, estar mi hermana, lo sé, lo sé, es inútil, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que la encuentre y cobrarme todo lo que hizo, todo lo que sufrí por su culpa, no estoy loca, ella puede estar ahí, comencé a alterarme por pensar en todas esas cosas, comencé a correr como nunca, me dirigía a ese edificio, con esa maldita gente dentro de ella, me era inhebitable correr y correr con una sonrisa en mi rostro, esas cosas persiguiéndome, fue el mejor momento, Adrenalina pura.) -¡Vengan Malditos! ¡Hacía mi! – Gritaba yo, al parecer el ruido hacía que tiraran mucha más sangre por cualquier agujero de su “lindo” rostro, además de que comenzaban a perseguirme, el camino estaba tapizado de sangre que me perseguían, lo siguente que hice es entrar al edificio, con todas esas cosas, y con mi arma, le dispare a la aterrada y traumada señora, que la parecer era la recepcionista, fueron como 2.. 4 balas que atravesaron su cuerpo, perdí la cuenta, comencé a subir las escaleras, haciendo que todas esas cosas se calleran y los perdiera en la subida, entre los pasillos, se oian los clavos ser golpeados una y otra vez por las personas.. - ¡Genial! Ahora no tendrán escapatoria! - Una risa malévola se formo en mi rostro, tantas oportunidades en un solo dia, el mejor, dia.. del ¡MUNDO! , luego de todo, me puse a pensar, como afectar y destruir este lugar.. Mire mi pequeño bolso, y pude mirar un encendedor, mi arma, un cubre-bocas, munición, cerillos entre otras cosas, al final del pasillo, pude mirar un garrafón de gasolina, abrí mi bolso, mire el encendedor, y ya sabría cual era mi plan, una de esas cosas había subido hasta el 5to piso del edificio, lo tome de los brazos, y lo dirigí hasta la ventana, para luego empujarlo y hacerlo caer desde ese piso, no sabía si lo habría matado, pero mientras otra cosa de esas no suba, todo perfecto. Tome la gasolina y comenze a esparcirla por todo el lugar, por las puertas, por las escaleras el pasillo, y ¡Una puerta abierta!, entre, y pude mirar a una mujer aterrada con sus dos niños quienes trataban de huir. -Hija, ayúdenme, ayúdenme por favor, necesito que me ayudes.. – Decía la señora quien suplicaba ayuda, mientras tenía abrazado a sus dos hijos, con mi arma, la golpee fuertemente en la cabeza, y cayo al suelo, los niños comenzaron a gritar y estaban muy asustados. -¡Que hiciste! – Grito uno de los niños, quienes lloraba y estaba abrazado de su mamita. -Tranquilo, no la mate, esta viva, pero no por mucho tiempo.. – Decía yo, luego comencé a vaciar el garrafón de gasolina por toda la pequeña casa, ellos estaban asustadísimos. Sin más que decir, tome uno de los cerillos y lo deje caer al suelo, quemando todo el lugar, pero para ser poco, tiré otro en el pasillo. -¡Porque lo haces! ¡Ayudanos! – Gritaban los pequeños, inútiles, dije quien cerraba la puerta con seguro para que no pudieran salir, tome el tapabocas y me lo puse, todas las personas trataban de salir de sus hogares, pero era tarde, habían cerrado las puertas con tablas, comencé a caminar entre el fuego, para luego continuar más abajo, para no ser tan “malvada” solo eche gasolina e hice que lo demás se hiciera por si solo.. Sali del edificio, camine fuera de el, y solo pude mirar como era quemado, todos esos gritos desgarradores eran mi medicina. Comencé a alejarme y miré otro edificio, me gustaba destruir grandes cosas, se sentía más genial, es como si fuera dos por uno!. P.O.V Chein (Se que esta mal, que no hago bien, pero.. no puedo evitarlo, platicó con mis padres muertos, cada noche, antes de ir a dormir, a veces siento que estoy loca, pero, eso me hace bien, decirle todas las fechorías que cometo, me hace sentir bien, soy una niña aún, pero nunca olvidare lo que me hicieron cuando apenas era una bebita, cuando iba a la escuela, cuando mis compañeros me empujaban y golpeaban, cuando me encerraban en la escuela durante una noche entera y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, cuando era encerrada en los baños oscuros, sin que nadie me escuchara, y sobre todo, aquel golpe que marco mi vida..) _Flashback_ -Hola Chein, bobita, cada vez más gorda, quieres que te lleve al charco de lodo, niña tonta, no sabe defenderse.. – Decía una de mis compañeras, junto con otras tres quienes se reían de mi una y otra vez, ese maldito colegio “de prestigio” que mi padres pagaban no servía de nada, ¡Me lastimaban te todas formas! -Dejame en paz, por favor, yo no te he hecho nada! – Le gritaba yo. -¡Callate tonta! ¡No hables! Que tu estúpida voz daña mi oído – Decía otra de ellas, Jenny, así se llamaba la compañera más fastidiosa quien hacía todo esto, la cabeza hueca del equipo, trato de golpearme, pero lo evite, la tome de mis brazos y comenzamos a pelear. -¡No me pegues! ¡Dejame en paz! – Gritaba yo, trate de safarme, pero ella me empujo haciendo que rodara por las escaleras, solo pude sentir todos esos golpes que me dí en la cabeza tras ese “accidente”, ellas corrieron e hicieron como si no supieran nada, nadie vio nada, maldita mi suerte, estuve en coma, por dos años, sin ir a la escuela, ya tenía 9 años, todas esas navidades, cumpleaños, y más que me perdí, pero no era la misma, cuando desperté y sabía que tenía que regresar a ese maldito colegio, ya que mis padres no podían pagar otro por el simple echo de que la empresa fue a la quiebra. Tube que ir, mirar a esas niñas presumidas, quienes al mirarme solo se quedaron sorprendias, ya me había recuperado, pero esto no se quedaría así, ese mismo día, en el recreo, ella se encontraba comiendo justo en las escaleras de mi accidente, comenze a caminar hacía ella, mis pasos se escuchaban fuerte mente, y ella solo comenzó a voltear la cabeza.. -Hola, Jenny.. ¿Recuerdas aquellos días? – Decía yo, quien me paraba justo al lado de ella, ella me volteo a mirar, y no dijo una sola palabra. En eso sono la campana de entrada, y todos comenzaron a correr, ella trató, pero no lo logro, yo la detuve con mis brazos. -Dejame, oye.. ¡Me lastimas! – Gritaba ella, quiten trataba de quitarse, pero no lo lograba. -Exacto. – Le dije yo en silencio, ella me miro fijamente, y yo con una sonrisa, comencé a empujarla hacía el barandal de el segundo piso de el colegio, ella trataba de salir corriendo, pero no lo logro, yo no fui, ella lo ocasiono, se dio la vuelta he hizo que callera desde arriba, golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo, yo la mire fijamente, y su cara quedo guardada en mi cabeza, tirada en el charco de su propia sangre, ella.. tenía que pagar. Salí huyendo de la escuela para ir a mi casa.. _Fin Flashback_ (Al cabo de unas horas, la directora junto con la policía, quienes entraron a mi casa, y me miraban horriblemente, la directora le conto lo ocurrido a mis padres, y al parecer Jenny había muerto por mi culpa, tuvieron una gran charla, y al fin se fueron, hable con ellos como ahora lo hago, con la única diferencia que antes estaban vivos, ellos comenzaron a tratarme de loca, ¡Me querían llevar a un psiquiatra! Ellos decían que era por mi bien, pero no les creí, me llevaron, pero no me deje y regrese a casa, luego, ellos.. los asesine..) P.O.V Steve (Miraba como el otro departamento ardía, personas saltaban desde sus ventanas, eso no era echo por esos Deformes, ellos son muy débiles a mi parecer, pero.. no lo se, estaba muy asustado, no sabía que hacer, quisiera que esto fuera un terrible sueño, una pesadilla, que nada de esto ocurriera, se sentía tan real de ser así, daba vueltas en mi habitación, que tal si esas cosas me atacaban, ¿Moriria? ¿O, que pasaría? Espero y amanezca rápido.. Habían pasado algunos minutos, me había calmado un poco pero no lo suficiente, podía escuchar gritos que provenían de el pasillo de abajo, salí caminando, sospeche que se trataba de los Deformes tratando de subir, o de nuevo, estaban atacando a alguien, trate de pasar desapercibido, y me asome entre la pared, y pude ver a una mujer, quien tenía un garrafón de gasolina, ¿Ella? ¿Quemo el departamento de enfrente?, trate de que no me mirara, ella estaba muy ocupada tirando gasolina por todos lados, me acerce, y ella rápidamente dio una vuelta apuntándome con su pistola, dejando el garrafón tirando gasolina en el suelo.) -Tranquila.. no pasa nada, yo, no quiero hacerte daño.. – Le decía, ella solo formo una pequeña sonrisa de lado, con mi brazo empuje la arma haciendo que callera al suelo, y luego comenzamos a pelear ambos, ella no tenía con que defenderse, ni yo, pero me salvo el jarrón de flores que estaba a un lado, lo tome y lo lanze, haciendo que callera al suelo desmayada, las personas comenzaron a salir, dándome las gracias, supuse que no duraría mucho dormida, así que subí a mi cuarto y comenze a recolectar cosas para irme lo más rápido de ahí, como podía, ya que ella me había lastimado el cuello y el brazo.. fueron aproximadamente unos 5 minutos lo que tome para tomar las cosas que pudiera e huir, fue rápido, baje las escaleras, y pase por un lado de la loca, tome la arma y me fui. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, mientras trataba de huir de esas cosas.. S01E03 A New Group P.O.V Clara {Tener un hermano 3 años menor, no es fácil, es un rebelde en apuros, y lo tengo que cuidar, el a veces se enoja conmigo porque lo protejo mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo ¡esta en la edad de los peligros!, Como sea, ahora más que nunca tengo que cuidarlo, después de que esos deformes llegaran a conquistar el planeta.. Estabamos solos, hasta hace unas horas, que esas cosas, mataron a nuestros padres.} _Flashback_ -¡Ricky! ¡Clara!, Tenemos que movernos, este lugar ya no es seguro, ¡Miren! – Gritaba mi padre, quien nos gritaba a nosotros, quienes estábamos a unos metros más adelante, miramos, y venía un grupo de esas cosas, tratamos de tomar las cosas lo más rápido que pudiésemos. -Más rápido, amor, esas cosas se acercan, ¡corran! – Gritaba mi madre, quien traía una maleta colgada MUY pesada, a penas podía correr, y así es, ella se quede algo atrás, pero decía que siguiéramos corriendo, ella tropezó, y cayo al suelo, siendo alcanzada por una de esas cosas. -¡Mamá! – Gritamos mi hermano y yo a la par, mi padre, solo grito, y tiro la mochila al suelo, comenzó a correr, y trato de salvarla, pero fue inútil, murió salvando a mamá, Ricky y yo estábamos abrazados muy fuertes, y comenzamos a caminar derecho, ya que las llaves estaban en el bolsillo de mi papá, y no podíamos arriesgarnos.. _Fin Flashback_ -Clara, la sombra, es deliciosa.. ¿no crees hermana? – Decía Ricky quien estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, yo estaba algo separada de el, mirando con mis binoculares algo que pudiera servirnos. -Si, como sea, gracias por la ayuda.. – Le decía sarcásticamente. -De nada.. – Decía el riendo. -Vamos, continuemos el camino, tenemos que encontrar refugio, y hasta ese entonces, tu estaras siempre a mi vista ¿entendido? – Le decía yo. -Puedo cuidarme solo ¿sabes?, tengo 15 años.. – Decía el quien tomaba un poco de agua. -Eres un niño aún, y yo estoy a cargo ¿entendido? – Le decía yo. -No te sabes otra palabra?, a veces comienzo a pensar que mamá y papá te pagaban para que me cuidaran, como si fueras mi niñera.. – Decía Ricky algo enojado. -Deja de decir tonterías, y vámonos de aquí. – Le dije, tome los binoculares para ver por ultima vez, y alcanze a mirar a un muchacho que caminaba algo cansado, y se miraba sudado. -¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! – Gritaba el, quien comenzaba a correr hacía nosotros. -Ricky, pásame la arma, no confió en nadie ahora. Colocate detrás de mi. – Le decía yo, el no me paso la arma, y se coloco a un lado mio. -¿Qué haces? – Le preguntaba, ¿Por qué no me hacía caso?, Su vida estaba en peligro. -Dejame. – Contestaba el, el muchacho se acerco a nosotros, y Ricky le apunto con la pistola, el chico alzo las manos, y dejo caer la mochila. -Tranquilo, pueden confiar en mí, también busco ayuda, como ustedes ¿no? – Decía el muchacho, Ricky seguía apuntándole, yo con mi mano, baje la mano de Ricky. -Así es, soy Clara Smith, y este “hombrecito” de acá, es Ricky Smith. – Decía Clara. -Encantado, soy.. Steve, Steve Smith. – El extendió la mano, y lo salude. Después de una larga charla entre nosotros, decidimos continuar juntos, en busca de un refugio para estar a salvo, “Steve” parecía tener unos 14, o 15 años, tal vez sería buen amigo de mi hermano.. P.O.V Maya {Siempre pensé que estaba sola en este mundo, pero luego después de que todo esto comenzara, conocí a personas geniales, así que decidí hacer grupo con ellos para sobrevivir en este mundo, éramos cuatro personas, Lance Madness, era muy callado, y no hablaba casi y Luck Teing.} -Bien, ahora que estamos solos, en la noche, podemos platicar sobre nosotros, digo, para que la noche se pase volando, y estar siempre alerta.. – Les decía yo, todos estábamos sentados en una pequeña fogata. -No estoy de acuerdo con eso.. – Decía el tal Luck. -Vamos chico, se que escondes algo oscuro, - Le conteste -Tu no me obligas a decir lo que soy o lo que fui. – Me dijo muy furioso. -¿Mataste a tus padres? , ¿A tus hermanos? A nadie le importa, pero vamos, platicanos un poco de tu vida “horrible” – Decía yo. -Callate loca, empieza tu primero, vamos! – Me gritaba. -Bien, mi madre murió, mi papá hizo cosas malas conmigo, el.. abuso de mí, después, comenze un romance con un estúpido, el cual me dejo preñada, y me obligo a abortar. ¿Feliz? -Soy cirujano, estuve en un internado por varios años, por matar a mi madre cuando tenía 13 años, cuando no tenía cuerpos que estudiar, mataba a mis familiares y amigos, pero luego me canse y comenze a hacerlo por diversión, ahí tienes estúpida. -¿Qué, porque todos me miran? – Decía Lance. -¡Cuentanos tu historia! Tonto – Le dije. -Buee.. Unos malditos trataron de experimentar con mi cuerpo, para poder crear nuevos “seres humanos”, casí me mataban inyectándome todas esas sustancias, así que no me deje y mate a todos los que trataron de matarme, malditos experimentos y sus científicos, quede traumado, cuando lo hice, me empezó a gustar eso de matar, y cuando tenía oportunidad, lo hacía. -Aburrido, oigan, haciendo esto no avanzamos tanto tiempo, voy a dormir, protegan el “grupo”, soy la dama, y si no están de acuerdo conmigo, no lloren por las consecuencias, chao imbesiles. – Les decía yo, quien comenzé a caminar bajo un árbol, y me recosté en el tronco. P.O.V Steve {Sí, había encontrado otras personas para hacer equipo y sobrevivir, ya estaba obscureciendo, y habíamos caminado mucho, estábamos muy cansados, pero guardábamos esperanza de encontrar a alguien que nos llevara a su grupo, o nosotros encontrarlo, no lo se. . . -Steve, eres buen chico, y me caes bien, pero, no se que hacer, tenemos que encontrar refugio lo más pronto posible, esta siendo mucho frió, y no lo soporto.. -Solo.. tenemos que caminar un poco más así encontraremos, nuestro objetivo, yo.. lo se. – Le dije, el tal Ricky iba muy callado, no decía nada de nada. {Caminamos por otra media hora, sin encontrar nada, pero luego.. la esperanza comenzo a crecer en nosotros} -¿Ven eso? – Decía Clara. -Si, lo veo.. – Dijo Ricky, nosotros estábamos muy emocionados, estaban unas cuantas personas, unos muchachos más, y unos niños.. ¿Deberiamos entrar? ¿Seran buenos? {Sin importar nada, Clara,Ricky y yo, entramos al grupo} S01E04 Me P.O.V Clara {Los tiempos han cambiado, ahora no se sabe si se tiene que confiar o no en una persona. Steve parece una buena persona, pero aún así tengo mis dudas de exponer a mi hermano con el. Bueno, Creo que exagero, de igual manera, tratare de averiguar si es o no una persona de fíar} -¿Y que? ¿Entonces vamos? - Decía mi hermano menor. -Creo que si tienen niños con ellos deben ser confiables ¿no? - Decía yo, Steve me miro. -No lo se. Puede haber uno que otro malo por ahí.. ¿no creen? - Contestaba Steve a mi pregunta. -¡Vamos! - Grito Ricky, Steve y yo lo miramos desesperadamente. -¡Mamá! ¡Hay dos señores mirandonos! - Grito uno de los niños, Steve y Yo nos miramos a los ojos en forma de desesperacion. -¡¿Qué?! - Dijo un grandulon con arma. En ese momento, Pense que estabamos muertos. -¡Ahi! Entre los arbustos! - Nos señalo el niño, rapidamente, el grandulon nos apunto con la arma. Steve se levanto y hablo. -¡Hola....- Decía Steve en forma nerviosa, entonces, hize lo mismo. -¿Quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto seriamente. -So..so..- Trataba de hablar, pero no lo lograba, eran más mis nervios, el tipo se miraba rudo.. ¿y si era malo?! -Soy Ricky, y ella es mi irritable "hermana" Clara. - Dijo Ricky tan directamente. Me sorprendio. -Si, y yo soy Steve. - Cuando Steve dijo eso, yo salude con la mano. -¡Al suelo y las manos donde pueda verlas! - Steve,Ricky y yo inmediatamente nos lanzamos al suelo, y levantamos las manos. -Ray, revisa si tienen armas. - Mandaba el Grandulon a un chico como de unos 17 años. Cerre los ojos. -No nos hagan daño por favor, necesitamos estar seguros, pero si no desean de nuestra ayuda, nos vamos. Por favor, no nos hagan daño.. - Dijo Steve. -Tranquila señorita, no les haremos daño, y aceptaremos que se queden en el grupo, veremos si son de confianza, por el momento retiraremos sus armas. Y perdon por no presentarme, mi nombre es Brayan. Mucho gusto. - Estupendo, genial. Ahora viviremos en este lugar!, me hubiera gustado que mis padres estubieran aqui. -Muchas! Muchas, Muchisimas Gracias!, les juro que les ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcanze! - Steven se paro, y se puso muy emocionado. -Mira, pues tal vez puedas convertirte en amigo de Ray, es de tu misma edad supongo.. - Dijo Brayan mostrandole a Ray. -Hola Soy ray. - Se presento el chico, me parecio muy dulce. -Oye Brayan, tenemos que ir a conseguir agua para beber, se acaba de terminar los galones que conseguimos. - Dijo un muchacho que utilizaba una capa que dificilmente dejaba ver su cara. -Claro Kitsu, solamente tenemos que hacer que estos hermanos se establescan aquí e inmediatamente vamos. - Dijo Brayan, me parecio muy agradable -Como tu digas- Al parecer este tal "Kitsu" era un chico muy callado. -Bienvenidos- Dijo Brayan. Steve y yo nos miramos, y sonreimos, mi hermano solamente tiro su mochila y se sento en el suelo como todo un bebé lloron. P.O.V Ashley -¡No!.. ¡No! Alejense.. Alejense.. - Podía escuchar como Lucia gritaba dormida, tenía pesadillas, lo entendia. Habiamos perdido a la unica familia que nos quedaba. Me acerque a Lucia y la abraze, ella desperto, y me abrazo realmente asustada.. -Tranquilizate.. - Le decía a mi hermana.. -Yo.. yo no puedo hacerlo.. no puedo dormir.. Ya no quiero que esto continue.. ¡Ya no quiero! - Decía Lucia mientras lloraba. -Hermana, la abuela siempre quizo que fueramos fuertes, no podemos defraudarla en este momento, puede que ya no este con nosotros pero su alma nos acompañara. Tenemos que ser fuertes, salir de esto!.. Juntas! - -Pero yo.. yo.. soy debil. Esas cosas me aterrorizan, no puedo hacerlo. ¡SOY DEBIL! - En ese momento, Lucía se paro y comenzo a lloriquear. -¡No lo eres! ¡Vamos a salir de este horrozo lugar y mataras a todas esas mutaciones! ¿Entendido! ¡Descargaras tu coraje! ¡Si, estas en peligro! Yo te ayudare! - Le decía a Alicia, ella me miro, y se sintio aún más aterrada, pero termino aceptando. -Esta.. esta bien.. - Nos paramos enfrente de la puerta. -¿Estas lista? - Pregunte, ella me miro a los ojos y con su mirada dijo que si. Abrí la puerta, ella tomo su espada y comenzo a mutilar a todos los mutantes. -¡AsÍ! ¡Tu puedes! No eres más fuerte que ellos! - No habían pasado los minutos, cuando Alicia había exterminado a todos los mutantes. Era un día lluvioso y ambas estabamos empapadas. -Me.. siento mejor.. soy fuerte.. Te quiero hermanita- En ese momento, Lucia corrio a mis brazos, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin duda la mejor hermana. P.O.V Dennis Doomsdark {Malditos fantasmas del pasado. Salgan de mi mente. Porque tengo que recordar los malditos abusos de mi padre. Esta bien que haya muerto. Nunca lo necesite. Por su culpa estube internado, pero ahora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, tal vez antes haya sido una persona mala, pero ahora se que.. debo ser buena y ayudar a las personas que corran peligro. Después de la muerte de mi hermano pequeño, todo ha cambiado. No soy el mismo.. Era un dia lluvioso, y mi capa no permitia que me mojara, pero escuchar las gotas caer y correr sobre mi cuerpo, es algo realmente peturbador, debia resistirlo, ahora podria atrapar un resfriado y sin como curarlo. Así que, tengo que evitarlo. A lo lejos, pude mirar una tienda cerrada, al parecer era un viejo restaurante, en cuanto lo ví, corrí hacia el, podia encontrar comida, o tal vez.. a otras personas.. Cuando llegue, era más que obvio que la puerta estaria cerrada, así que tome un alambre, y en un dos por tres logre conseguir que la puerta se abriera. El lugar estaba completamente abandonado, no creo que alguien guarde refugio aquí. Comenze a mover las mesas para ver si encontraba algo, fuí detras de la barra, pero no había nada en especial. Encontre alcohol, fue tan emocionante dicho encuentro, como pude logre abrirlo. Tome una copa y me servi} -Por mi libertar- Dije yo con una sonrisa, y comenze a beber. Cuando termine, tome la copa y la estrelle en el suelo. Abri una de las puertas, y encontre la cocina, no habia nada. Cuando salí, escuche unos pasos, rapidamente saque mi hacha y me puse en puesto de defensa. Comenze a caminar, y encontre un pasillo. Había ropa tirada, cuando abrí una de las puertas, encontre varias personas con la boca destrozada y el estomago abierto, dos mutantes se dejaron ver, fue cuestion de segundos de que los mutantes me atacaran, pero fui yo quien termine con ellos. Sali de la habitación y cerre la puerta. Más tarde, escuche el respiro de alguien, cerca. Como si del otro lado de la puerta se encontrara alguien con vida. Con un poco de miedo, tome la perilla de la puerta y comenze a girarla, cuando abri. Una muchacha estaba cerca de la puerta con una katana. -¡¿Que quieres?! - Dijo la señorita. -Nada, solo, miraba por aquí.. - Le conteste. -Vete, yo encontre este lugar primero! - Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi. -Vamos alivianando las cosas, suelto mi hacha, sueltas tu katana. ¿Entendido? - Le pregunte, tire la hacha. -No tienes que darme ordenes. Pero ya que insistes.. - Dijo ella, bajo su katana. -Soy Dennis. ¿Y tu? - Le pregunte, ella puso una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez le caí bien. Ella era muy bonita. -Usagi, me llamo Usagi, aunque antes mis amigos me decian Conejita.. -¿Antes? No entiendo.. - Le pregunte. -Claro, Antes porque ellos estan muertos, las mutaciones atacaron nuestro colegio, y fuí la unica sobreviviente. - Dijo Usagi presumiendo. -Bien, me caiste bien. Pero aún es pronto para saber si eres confiable o no.. - Le dije, ella me giño un ojo y salio de la habitacion. -Como tu, no tengo mucho de haber llegado aca. Llegue hoy en la mañana, y no he terminado de explorar este inmenso restaurante con habitaciones escondidas. -Oh, pues sera un placer explorarlo contigo. - Le dije. -No se ha que va todo esto. Tengo 17 años, tu pareces anciano. No creas que sera muy facil conquistar a una chica como yo. - Dijo ella, wow, la chica es lista, pero de todas formas, no tenía razon. -Estas equivocada. Yo jamas dije que queria conquistarte o.. algo por el estilo. Además tengo 21 años. No hay tanta diferencia si de eso se tratase.. - Le dije. -Vamos, se que te gusto. Pero no importa, porque solo vamos a explorar el lugar, no es como si fueramos a relacionarnos.. - Dijo ella, caminando hacia delante, dejandome atras. Posiblemente me este gustando, es una chica linda y sexy.. -Sigueme! Jajaja. - Dijo ella corriendo, sin decir ninguna palabra corrí detras de ella. -Entremos aquí, tal vez haya más alcohol, te mire cuando bebias, tu cara. Era de placer. Te encanta beber. Lo se. - Dijo ella, me obsevaba y jamas me di cuenta. -Que lista.. - Cuando dije eso, pude observar algo extraño. Cuando me acerque a esa cosa, mire una foto, parecia ser de una familia. Cuando la mire, recorde cuando mi Madre y yo jugabamos, cuando mi padre no se convertia en lo que fue después de la muerte de ella. Usagi ya habia abierto la puerta y entrado. -¡Dennis! - Grito Usagi, tal vez habia encontrado más bebida, genial, camine hacia la puerta, y cuando entre, mire como Usagi habia sido atacada por uno de los mutantes.. S01E05 Trust P.O.V Usagi {No deberia negar que Dennis era un tipo muy atractivo, pero no como para tener relaciones con el, digo.. es guapo, atractivo y sexy.. pero, no me gustaria quedar embarazada en pleno de este desastre. Así que. no.} -Entremos aquí, tal vez haya más alcohol, te mire cuando bebias, tu cara. Era de placer. Te encanta beber. Lo se. - Le dije, el se me quedo mirando con la ceja levantada. -Que lista.. - Me dijo. Pude mirar como el volteo los ojos y miro algo, no le tome mucha importancia, el no entro a la habitación y fue directo a lo que había visto. La habitación estaba vacia, había unos cuantos retratos tirados en el suelo, y suciedad. Lo extraño, era que en esta habitación había otra puerta, tal vez un baño, por lo que veo, aqui era un tipo de oficina. No lo se. Tome la perilla de la otra puerta, dude en abrirla, pero lo hice. Cuando entre, una de esas cosas se avalanzo contra mi. ¿De donde salen estas cosas? ¿Son contagiosas?, mi espada se cayo, y no podia juntarla. -¡Dennis! - Le grite, espero y se apresure, esa cosa estaba tirando baba sobre mi. Que asqueroso. Usagi entro a la habitación. -¡Usagi! Dios mio.. - Grito el, corrió hacia el mutante, y me lo quito de encima, con sus manos comenzo a golpear su cabeza. -¡La espada! ¡LA ESPADA! - Le gritaba mientras me encontraba tirada en el suelo. El retrocedió y la tomo, para después degollar al mutante. Que tierno, me salvo.. Se acerco a mi, y con su mano sudada me ayudo a levantarme. -¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto. -Si, de no ser por esta baba con sangre que tengo sobre mi. - Le dije, el hizo una cara de asco y comenzo a reirse de mi. Yo solo estaba poniendome timida. -Ya dejame! - Le grite aún con timidez. -Te ves linda hasta con la baba. - Me dijo, levante mi cara y lo mire. Nadie nunca me habia dicho que me miraba linda, escuchar eso fue como.. espectacular. Me sonroje. -Oh.. Gracias.. tu también.. eres muy lindo. - Puse una sonrisa. -Voy a buscar algo para que te limpies.. Cuidado.. - Salio de la habitación. Wow, realmente es muy lindo. Hubiera gustado tener un novio como el, si siquiera hubiera tenido uno. Después de unos segundos, salí yo también y comenze a seguirlo. -Mira, encontre esto. - Dijo el mientras me pasaba una toalla. -Espera y este limpia. - Le dije en modo sarcastico. -Siquiera esta más limpia que tu.. - Dijo el riendose, trate de hacerme la enojada, lo mire a los ojos, y senti como se asusto, luego comenze a reirme. P.O.V Jinx {Solo senti como ese inutil muchacho me golpeo y caí al suelo. Desperte, el lugar olía horriblemente a gasolina. Me pare, y tome la pistola. No había nadie, el edificio había sido abandonado, ya para que queria yo destruirlo. Baje las escaleras, y mataba a los mutantes que se me atravezaban con indiferencia. Cuando llegue a la calle, y comenze a caminar pude escuchar unos gritos que se dirigian a mi}. -¡Ayuda! ¡Señora! - Escuchaba los gritos de al parecer un vagabundo, viejo inutil. Como si fuera a sobrevivir. Que más da, darle una ayudita, me detuve. -Gracias a dios.. - Escuche nuevamente al Pordiosero. El se acerco agotado a mi. -Aqui tienes tu ayuda. - Le dije yo, encaje mi cuchillo en su cerebro, y comenze a reir cinicamente, dios. Como me encanta esto de matar. Ya habia dado unos cuantos pasos. Pero me detuve gracias a un recuerdo que llego a mi. _Flashback_ -Oye, cariño ven aca.. - Decía mi novio un poco borracho. -¿Que quieres Louis? - Le pregunte, me daba asco estar cerca de el cuando estaba borracho, se volvia insoportable, cualquier dia de estos lo mataria. -Abrazame. - Me dijo el. -No, hueles horrible.. - Le conteste, el me abrazo a la fuerza, y yo lo empuje. -No sabes con quien te has metido idiota. - El me lanzo a la cama, y se bajo los pantalones. Porque no tenia conmigo mi cuchillo, terminaria facil con el. Sabía que esto de el amor no me ayudaria nada. -¡¿Que?! ¡Dejame idiota! - Le pege con mi puño, trate de huir pero el me detuvo. -A donde? - Me lanzo nuevame a la cama, y comenzo a abusar de mi. Nunca volvio a verlo después de esa noche dolorosa. _Fin Flashback_ -Ahhhhhhhhhhh! - Grite todo lo que pude, corrí hacía el hombre que había matado y le baje los pantalones. Tome mi cuchillo y comenze acortar su miembro y sus testiculos. ¡Maldito! Tome su miembro que estaba medio cortado y lo arrance. Comenze a acuchillar su vientre y luego su cabeza. P.O.V Luck {Que muchacha tan insoportable, estaba durmiendo, cualquier minuto de estos la mato y nos vamos mi amigo y yo.} -¿La dejamos? - Le pregunte a Lance. Tardo en contestarme el inutil. -No lo se. - Me dijo, se acosto en la tierra y comenzo a ver las estrellas, obviamente me burlaria. -Que tierno.. el bebito de mamá mirando las estrellas. - Le dije, el se levanto y me miro a los ojos en forma de enojo. Tanto ruido hizo que la Dama estupidita se levantara. -¿Que pasa aquí? ¡Chicos! Dejen de pelearse idiotas! - Grito ella, no le hize caso, el imbecil se había atrevido a golpearme, nadie hace eso! -¡Quitate! - Le grite. Ella se acerco a mi, tomo mi cara y me beso. Debo admitir que la chica sabe como besar. Ella se retiro de mi. El tonto de Lance solo nos observaba. -¿Te gusto? - Pregunto ella. -Fue.. Bom. - Le dije, ella solo me miro con una sonrisa de lado. -Puedo hacer eso si deseas.. y más. - Dijo ella, me guiño el hojo y camino hacía el arbol, diablos, era demasiado sexy. -Claro.. - Le dije. -Si me permiten, tengo que dormir, y por favor cuidenme. - Dijo ella, se acosto en el tronco de nuevo y comenzo a dormir. AL DIA SIGUIENTE. -Despierta. - Le grite a Maya. -¡Hey! Dejame dormir! - Me dijo ella mientras se levantaba. -Diablos chicos, no es por asustarlos, pero tenemos que salir a la carretera, vienen demasiados mutantes por haya. - Dijo Lance apuntando a varios mutantes. -Pues vamos. - Dijo Maya, se levanto, tomamos nuestras mochilas y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque. Mientras caminabamos, Maya se tropezo y se torcio el tobillo. -Ahhh. - Grito ella, yo corrí a ver si se encontraba bien. -¿Estas bien? - Le pregunte, ella me miro a los ojos. -Si, si eso creo. Pero.. me he torcido el tobillo y no puedo caminar. - Me dijo, pense en algo que funcionaria para tenerla cerca, la tome y comenze a cargarla, ella se rio. -Creo que sobro aquí.. - Dijo Lance, caminando a un lado de nosotros. Yo estaba tocando partes de Maya que no deberia de tocar, pero ella no se quejaba de todas formas, deberia agradecer que la estaba cargando. Después de caminar unos minutos, sentí que alguien nos apunto con una pistola. -Denme todo lo que tengan en sus mochilas - Escuchamos la voz de una mujer, la mire y estaba ensangrentada, en especial sus manos, baje a Maya y ella se recargo en mi. -Oye, tranquila, podemos.. ir juntos y compartir nuestras proviciones. - Le dije. -Me gusta la idea, pero como me gusta la adrenalina.. - Tomo la pistola y disparo al cielo. -¡Hey! ¿Porque haces eso? - Pregunto Lance. -La verdad, me gusta sentir que me persiguen, esos mutantes ahora se dirigiran hacia nosotros, y supongo que quieren salir a la carretera ¿no?. - Pregunto ella, nosotros comenzamos a caminar, y ella se nos unio. P.O.V Dennise. -Oye, ahora que estas limpia.. - Me reí con ella - podriamos hacer una fogata y hablar de nosotros, ¿que te parece? - Le pregunte. -Me gusta la idea. - Dijo ella, le di la mano, y ella la tomo, diablos se sintio lindo eso. Abrimos la puerta de el bar, y salimos, a un lado nos sentamos y comenzamos la fogata. -Te voy a contar algo que jamas había contado a alguien más. - Me dijo ella. Me dio curiosidad. -¿De que se trata?, Entonces yo también te dire algo. - Le dije. -Te lo dire porque te tengo confianza. Pues, una vez, en el cole, ocasione un incendio y murió mi profesor. Nadie nunca lo supo, pero me dio tanta felicidad la muerte del profesor. No lo se.. - -Soy un asesino. Y fui perseguido por la policia más de cinco veces, la verdad nunca vieron mi cara.. Tal vez te asustes y pienses que te voy a asesinar para comer tus partes del cuerpo, pero supongo que cambie. - Le dije, ella me miro a los ojos. -Ambos somos asesinos - Me sonrio. -Yo.. tuve que matar a mi propio padre.. el cambio mucho, lo mate.. el estaba violando a mi madre, podia mirar como sus lagrimas ardian en su cuerpo. Cuando mire lo que.. el.. estaba haciendo.. fui a su despacho, y.. tome su escopeta.. lo mate.. y.. - No pude evitar soltar las lagrimas, hacia mucho que no lo hacia. -Lo.. siento.. - Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo. -Gracias por tenerme.. confianza.. CONTINUARA.. Categoría:Entradas